National Backyard Wrestling Alliance
The National Backyard Wrestling Alliance (NBYWA) is a small backyard wrestling community founded by Skull Jr. on January 22, 2009. Despite having the term "national", NBYWA has not yet assembled a national gathering (it has federations in three of the five regions of the United States and one in the United Kingdom). It was in conflict with William Parker's National Backyard Wrestling Alliance (NBWA) over the name, to which NBYWA started to brand itself "The REAL NBYWA" and "The REAL National Backyard Wrestling Alliance" until the other community closed it's doors on September 21, 2011. It was also a rival to The Promise's Backyard Wrestling Association. History Before NBYWA The history of NBYWA can be considered to have started in July 2007, when Skull Jr.'s BYW federation Total Hardcore Wrestling (THW) went to the internet with it's own website. Without having a camera to take video of the events, THW wasn't taken too seriously (though there is known pictures of events out that are being searched for). This, and the fact that four of it's seven wrestlers wanted to retire, were huge factors in THW's closing on July 12, 2008 (it was revived on July 14, 2011 and promptly joined NBYWA immediately). After talking to Jake Adams of WZW about a possible match, Skull Jr. advertised it on the GBYWN forums, causing a short verbal feud with popular wrestlers, claiming that he wasn't legitimate enough to wrestle Adams by not showcasing his own matches. After the feud ended, Skull Jr. had an abysmal match with RPK of HCW on November 29, 2008, which he was criticized more for. A good match versus RPK and AC occurred on January 10, 2009, which was completely ignored. Soon afterwards, Skull Jr. announced the re-development of the GBYWN video game, which had previously gone into development hell. Through space restrictions, the game would've only been able to have a roster of 8 wrestlers, and 16 to 32-bit graphics. This was criticized by the popular wrestlers, leaving Skull Jr. frustrated with Cam, who wasn't punishing them for their comments, which were against the forum's rules. This led Skull to believe that GBYWN was biased towards popular federations (a belief that he no longer has). He announced he would quit using GBYWN's forum on January 21, 2009. Origination NBYWA was founded on January 22, 2009 by Skull Jr. The reason for the creation the site was starting a community where smaller Federations and wrestlers could escape the pressure of being judged and ridiculed by the bigger ones. On January 24, 2009, Skull Jr. asked Jake Xinn of Absolute Championship Wrestling for help and was made the Assistant Manager of the site. They took back and revived the defunct GBYWN Michigan Heavyweight Championship and re-named it the NBYWA International Heavyweight Championship. So far the community has had many federations in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom. Hall of Fame NBYWA learned of the closing of it's federation Indiana Championship Wrestling on March 23, 2010, two days after the closing happened. To honor the fed, Skull Jr. made the NBYWA Hall of Fame, a new page dedicated to honoring the fallen federations of the community. ICW was moved from the "Federations" list to the "Hall of Fame" list on March 23, 2010. In April 2010, NBYWA became BYWpedia's Monthly Featured Article. NBYWA thanked BYWpedia for it on their site. Cross-Promotion NBYWA held it's first five supershows in Michigan, something Skull Jr. was seeing as a problem. After negotiating with Higher Passion Wrestling, it was announced that NBYWA 6 and 7 would for the first time be held out-of-state, in Ohio. The shows were a success, seeing the THW, NBYWA, and TPBYWA World Titles change hands at least once (a third show in-between NBYWA 6 and 7, "HPW Homecoming" saw the first time two community World Championships were unified in backyard wrestling history), along with the culmination of a feud that took place throughout the summer of 2011 pitting Skull against one of HPW's top stars, Sean Steel. A short time later, Skull became friendly with the Midwest Wrestling Alliance, and on November 3, 2011, Skull's brother Sunomi became the co-Business Manager of NBYWA. Reform "The NBYWA Reform" was enacted on February 9, 2012, as a means to improve and expand the NBYWA. The first act of this was introducing a new logo and slogan, "Bring It Out Back!". More changes are to come in the coming months. Federations *Absolute Championship Wrestling. *Hybrid Championship Wrestling. *Higher Passion Wrestling. *Xtremely Combative Pure Wrestling. *Total Hardcore Wrestling. *Entertainment Backyard Wrestling. *Real Wrestling Federation. *Western Massachusetts Wrestling Alliance. *Nebraska Organized Wrestling. *DCW: Destroy Everything. *Leyland Wrestling Federation. *Actionpacked Championship Wrestling. *Extreme Wrestling Association. *Hybrid Wrestling Alliance. *Modern eXtreme Wrestling. *Backyard Wrestling Entertainment. Hall of Fame Class of 2010 *Ultimate British Wrestling (closed April 2010, added on July 5, 2010). *V For Victory (closed October 17, 2010, added on October 18, 2010). *Extreme Hardcore Wrestling South-East (closed 2010, added on November 30, 2010). *Intensity Wrestling All-Stars (closed 2010, added on November 30, 2010). *National Wrestling Organization (closed 2010, added on November 30, 2010). Class of 2011 *Underground Wrestling Entertainment (closed June 5, 2010 *first*, October 1, 2011 *second*, added on October 3, 2011). Class of 2012 *Pure Backyard Wrestling (closed April 8, 2012, added on April 8, 2012). *Indiana Championship Wrestling (closed March 21, 2010 *first*, October 15, 2010 *second*, June 23, 2012 *third*, added on June 28, 2012). *Michigan Wrestling Association (closed September 16, 2012, added on September 17, 2012). *Ronus' Championship Wrestling (closed September 20, 2012, added on October 5, 2012). Class of 2013 *CR3 Wrestling (closed January 16, 2013, added on January 17, 2013). Class of 2014 *Kutztown Wrestling United (closed June 13, 2014, added on July 1, 2014). Championships See Also *Going Beyond Your Wrestling Nation *BYW Rulz *List Of Backyard Wrestling Communities External Links *NBYWA's YouTube page